Hela
Hela Odinsdottir was the daughter and true first born of Odin king of Asgard older sister of Thor and daughter of frigga.When she came of age she became the first wielded of the hammer mjolnor and they battled and conquered the nine realms building the asgardian empire along with her brother wolf and pet fenris as her father executioner, how ever she eventually grew too ambitious and attempted to conquer more worlds and destroy Odin because she believed the nine realms not enough she desired to rule all of the cosmos Odin than battled and defeated her unable to kill or let her go free Odin reluctantly banished his only daughter to an eternity in the interdimensional plane of Niflheim to watch over the deceased souls that came through that plane each century becoming known as the goddess of death while she was written out of Asgard history and keying her bounds to his own life force she once attempted to escape so he sent the valkyries to stop his daughter Hela slaughtered them all only the leader survived to tell the tale while Odin came and returned her to imprisonment. However millennia later after Loki had usurped the throne of Asgard and her father turns in to energy and finally dies she is freed of her imprisonment steps threw a portal like gateway and faces her siblings easily besting both Thor and Loki and destroys mjolnor with her bare hand before banishing them both to a distant planet called sakaar and returning to Asgard to exact her vengeance against the Asgardians easily killing hogun fandral and volstagg along with the entire army she then conquered the realm and destroys all mural of her father while dubbing skurge her executioner how ever heimdall manage to close the bifrost bridge and she resurrects a undead army known as berserkers with the power of the fire of Asgard to hunt down the survivors whilst planning to finally conquer all the realms of Yggdrasil starting with earth but eventually thor was able to escape and with the aid of Valkyrie and hulk and the sakaaran rebels returning to defeat her and save the people under the leadership of heimdall but when thor confronted his sister she was far too powerful and cuts out his eye than when she was about to kill him and secure her victory when he had a vision of his father he tells him he couldn't stop her with out his hammer Odin reveals mjolnor was only a forces for his powers which were greater than his own and thor with his power at full manages to resist hela and drive her armies back she then kills skurge after he betrays her but thor realise as long as asgard exists she was unstoppable Loki who had arrived with warriors from sakaar agrees and while thor hulk and valkyrie hold her off and the remaining asgardians board a massive ship called the statesman he finds the crown of surtur ruler of muspelheim in the vault and after placing it in to the eternal flame, surtur rises from the palace and begins to lay waste to all of Asgard even she is unable to stop him and the asgardian refuge and the warriors manage to escape while hela looks on in horror as she is crushed under his sword as Asgard and surtur are destroyed fulfilling the prophecy of Ragnarok leaving only asteroids behind Thor,Hulk,Valkyrie heimdall the sakkaran refuges and their people watched with sorrow and acceptance the threat the goddess of death posed to the realms had finally been ended. Powers and Abilities * Asgardian Physiology: Hela possesses the conventional superhuman abilities of an Asgardian woman, although in fact her parents may have been members of the race of giants of Jotunheim, as well as certain special abilities that pertain to her role as a goddess of death: ** Superhuman Strength: Hela possesses vast superhuman strength considerably greater than most Asgardians. She has proven capable of standing toe-to-toe with Thor. Hence, she is capable of lifting well in excess of 100 tons. ** Superhuman Speed: Hela is capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than even the finest human athlete. ** Superhuman Stamina: Hela's body produces considerably less fatigue toxins than the bodies of human beings, or most other Asgardians for that matter, during physical activity. As a result, Hela possesses almost limitless physical stamina. ** Superhuman Dense Tissue: The skin, muscle, and bone tissues of Hela's body are about 3 times as dense as the same tissue in the body of a human. This contributes, somewhat, to Hela's superhuman strength and weight. ** Superhuman Durability: Hela's body is considerably more resistant to physical injury than the bodies of human beings, and most other Asgardians. Hela is capable of withstanding great impact forces, temperature and pressure extremes, high caliber bullets, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. ** Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite her body's high resistance to injury, it is possible to injure her. However, Hela's body is capable of healing itself with high levels of superhuman speed and efficiency. The extent of Hela's healing abilities is considerably beyond that the the vast majority of Asgardians. ** Extended Longevity: Hela, like all Asgardians, is not completely immune to aging but she does age at a rate much slower than that of a human being. She is also immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. ** Astral Projection: '''Hela is able to travel about in her astral form, possessing the same powers of death as her physical form has. Because of her Asgardian metabolism, she does not have any limitation on the amount of time she can spend out of her physical form, unlike mortal astral projectionists. ** '''High-level Magical Energy Manipulation: Hela is capable of manipulating great quantities of Asgardian magic for numerous purposes, such as limitless astral projection, firing deadly bolts of energy from her hands that could kill an immortal, levitation, time-travel and the creation of illusions. She is even capable of channeling the energy through her hand and use them to strike a powerful blow that can rend even the strongest Asgardian flesh. She refers to this as the "Hand of Glory". ** Control Over Life & Death: As the Asgardian Goddess of Death, Hela holds the power of life and death over the gods of Asgard. Death for an Asgardian is somewhat different from death for an Earth human being. In both cases, the corporeal body ceases all functions and activities, but whereas mortal spirits flee the physical form at the moment of death, the spirits of gods remain in their bodies until the death goddess draws them out and dispatches them to her realms. These spirits (or astral selves) remain integral for eternity and reside, apparently forever, in the other-dimensional realms of Hel and Niffleheim, where they take on a quasi-physical existence, under Hela's control. The souls of those who die heroically in battle remain within their bodies and are accompanied by Odin's Valkyries into Valhalla, where the deceased heroes lead a new physical existence. These dead heroes are known as the Einherjar. Hela too accompanies these heroes on their journey to Valhalla, but she has no right to govern them. Although Hela is usually content to wait until an Asgardian is on the verge of succumbing to fatal wounds before she touches him or her and draws the spirit from his or her body, she can also kill perfectly healthy Asgardians with her touch if she chooses. Although Hela's touch of death is effective even when she touches someone with her gloved hand, she must contact that person's bare skin for him or her to die. However, Hela can also project mystic bolts that will cause their target to age or die, even if they strike a portion of the target's body that is covered by clothing. While Hela's touch is also fatal to mortals, she does not generally leave the dimension of Asgard or have much traffic with human lives. The souls of immortals are her province, nor those of mortals. Category:Villains Category:Neutral Category:Asgardians Category:Jotunns Category:Sorcerers Category:Gods Category:Hela's Ragnarok Forces Category:Thanos' Starfleet Category:Asgardian Royal Family Members